Le temps de quelques retenues
by LycorisSnape
Summary: Harry est revenu à Poudlard pour sa troisième année, mais les choses ne se déroulent pas exactement comme il le souhaitait. La nouvelle bienveillance de Severus Snape semble avoir disparu, et il se retrouve bien seul pour affronter ces nouveaux dangers. *Suite de la fic "Le temps d'un été" Harry/Severus mentor!*
1. 14 Septembre

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Comme promis, je vous présente la suite du Temps d'un été. Cette fic se déroulera tout au long de la troisième année d'Harry et comme le premier tome, elle sera publiée en temps réel. _

_Merci à tous pour votre soutien et je suis ravie de vous voir me suivre sur cette nouvelle fic, et en particulier Zeugma412 qui m'a donné l'idée de ce Mentor. Enfin, merci aussi à une lectrice qui m'a suggéré l'idée de ce titre, elle se reconnaîtra, je trouve qu'il colle tellement à ce que je vais publier que je le lui ai emprunté._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**14 Septembre**

"Potter ! Les ailes de libellules doivent être ajoutées à la reprise de l'ébullition, pas avant. Vous viendrez ce soir à vingt heures dans mon bureau pour apprendre à lire une consigne correctement !"

En entendant ces mots prononcés d'un ton doucereux juste derrière lui, Harry eu d'abord le réflexe de protester. Mais en croisant le regard sombre de son professeur, les mots s'évanouirent dans sa gorge. Le silence qui régnait dans la salle de classe de potion était effrayant, pire encore qu'avant les vacances. La rumeur avait vite fait le tour du château et tout le monde savait que le professeur Snape n'était pas à prendre avec des pincettes. Personne ne savait vraiment pourquoi il agissait ainsi, mais après tout, ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise. Il était le Batard des Cachots, seulement fidèle à sa triste réputation.

Un autre habitant du château avait adopté un comportement étrange depuis la rentrée, et ce n'était nul autre qu'Harry Potter lui-même. Il semblait un peu perdu, avait tendance à s'isoler et affichait sans cesse une mine sombre. Même ses meilleur amis ne semblaient plus trouver grâce à ses yeux. On le trouvait souvent seul, assis à sa table dans la salle commune de Gryffondor à faire ses devoirs. Ron s'était tourné vers Seamus et Dean, et Hermione ne faisait plus que de très rares apparitions en dehors des salles de classe et de la bibliothèque.

A l'annonce de la punition, Ron avait à peine levé les yeux vers Harry, alors que quelques mois plus tard, il aurait été le premier à le soutenir et à insulter cet odieux professeur. Non, il préférait continuer sa potion, sans prendre garde au visage peiné de son ancien meilleur ami.

Au grand soulagement d'Harry, la cloche sonna la fin du cours sans qu'il ne commette d'autres erreurs qui auraient pu occasionner une perte de points pour sa maison. Il préleva un échantillon de sa potion, qui au lieu d'être bleue claire comme indiqué dans le manuel, étaient d'une profonde nuance indigo. En remettant la fiole sur le bureau, il crut apercevoir une lueur de déception sur le visage de son professeur. Cela lui fit un coup au cœur. Tous les progrès qu'il avait effectués pendant les vacances semblaient avoir disparus, et une fois de plus, il n'était pas à la hauteur.

Mais cette impression fut si fugace qu'il crut l'avoir imaginée. Il était de notoriété publique que le Professeur Snape n'affichait aucune émotion, qu'il était aussi dur et froid qu'un roc. La réussite de ses élèves n'avait pas la moindre importance à ses yeux, alors pourquoi aurait-il été déçu ?

La journée touchait enfin à sa fin, les autres élèves de sa classe remontaient dans les dortoirs pour y poser leurs affaires et attendre le diner, mais rapidement Harry s'éloigna de la cohue pour sortir du château. La fraicheur qui régnait toujours dans les cachots lui avait donné froid et il comptait bien profiter des derniers rayons de soleil de ce mois de septembre pour se réchauffer.

Sans but précis, il erra distraitement et se retrouva sur les rives du lac. Les tentacules du calamar géant troublaient de temps à autre la surface de l'eau. Le calme de ce qu'il voyait n'apaisait pas sa colère intérieure. Alors qu'il aurait dû s'émerveiller devant les couleurs extraordinaires du coucher de soleil qui teintait les cimes des arbres, il ne pensait qu'à la réaction de Ron. Il l'avait tout simplement ignoré. Exactement comme il le faisait depuis presque deux semaines. Et Hermione, qui ne prenait habituellement pas position dans ces conflits, lui battait froid aussi. Un peu plus discrètement que son meilleur ami, mais il sentait bien qu'elle désapprouvait totalement son comportement.

Alors qu'il continuait de marcher, Harry eut un pincement au cœur. Il se trouvait exactement à l'endroit où il aimait se détendre avec ses amis. Une sorte de petite plage de galets descendait en pente douce jusqu'à l'eau. Elle était dissimulée aux regard par un large rocher. C'est Ron qui l'avait découverte par hasard au cours de leur première année, et ils s'y étaient rendus à plusieurs reprises lorsqu'il faisait beau. L'année précédente, avec l'ouverture de la Chambre et la pétrification d'Hermione, les deux garçons n'avaient pas eu le cœur d'y aller. Et puis… Harry soupira. Il était maintenant presque certain qu'il n'y reviendrait plus avec eux, tant ils semblaient en colère contre lui.

Harry était perdu. Durant les vacances, il avait eu la certitude d'avoir fait le bon choix. Ces derniers jours avec Snape avaient été une parenthèse si agréable que le retour à la réalité en devenait plus dur encore. Mais en levant les yeux vers le ciel, Harry eut un moment de panique. Mince ! Le soleil était déjà couché et il était en retard pour sa retenue.

Se mettant à courir à toutes jambes, il se maudit intérieurement pour avoir tant rêvassé. Snape n'était déjà pas accommodant, mais arriver en retard allait le mettre plus en rogne encore. Tant pis pour le diner, il devait aller directement dans les cachots s'il ne voulait pas subir les foudres du professeur. Lorsqu'enfin il arriva devant le lourd battant de bois, il vérifia sa montre. Cinq petites minutes de retard, mais une éternité aux yeux de Snape. Timidement il frappa, attendant que la voix glaciale ne l'autorise à entrer.

"Lorsque je donne une retenue à vingt heure, Monsieur Potter, j'attends de vous que vous arriviez a vingt heures. Je ne suis pas à votre disposition.

\- Je suis désolé Professeur. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

\- Il semble que ces vacances vous aient fait relâcher votre discipline. Ne pensez pas que je vous accorderai le moindre traitement de faveur. Est-ce que c'est bien clair ?

\- Oui… Professeur." Répondit Harry d'une toute petite voix. Honnêtement, il n'avait jamais imaginé cela. Snape était trop… Snape.

"Vous trouverez derrière vous un Mimbulus Mimbletonia et votre tâche consistera à récolter l'Empestine se situant dans les bubons. C'est une plante rare qui doit être manipulée avec toutes les précautions qui s'imposent. Naturellement, vous prendrez garde de ne pas en mettre partout, car je me verrai contraint de vous le faire nettoyer à la main."

Sans un mot de plus, il se détourna et alla s'assoir derrière son bureau pour commencer à corriger des copies. Il agissait comme si son élève n'était pas là, ne prenant même pas la peine de vérifier que le travail était fait. Il était Severus Snape, il n'était pas question de tenter de lui désobéir. Harry se sentait totalement désemparé. Il n'avait jamais vu cette plante et n'avait pas la moindre idée de la façon dont il devait en récolter cette… Empestine. Et puis, il n'osait pas y toucher, de peur de l'abimer. Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.

La pression qu'il subissait depuis plusieurs jours fit le fit craquer, des larmes commencèrent à dévaler ses joues. Il avait l'impression de tout faire de travers, de décevoir tout le monde et il commençait même à douter d'être vraiment à sa place à Poudlard. Il étouffa ses sanglots pour que son professeur ne le surprenne pas mais le silence qui s'installa alerta le maitre des Potions. Il leva la tête et une fois de plus, les yeux de Lily, baignés de larmes, le frappèrent. Il ne voulait plus voir cela. Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Il était totalement déstabilisé par cette vision.

"Potter ! Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce que vous êtes en train de faire ?

\- Euh… Je récolte l'Empes….

\- Non, vous êtes en train de le polluer en vous y prenant n'importe comment. Venez ici."

Penaud, Harry s'avança en hésitant. Le ton que venait d'employer son professeur ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'échapper.

"Pouvez-vous me dire ce qu'il se passe ? J'ai l'impression que tous les progrès que vous avez fait pendant l'été se sont volatilisés. Vous faites des erreurs que vous aviez réussi à corriger.

\- C'est que… J'ai l'impression d'être nul. Vous me traitez comme si j'étais un moins que rien. Et mes amis m'en veulent pour les avoir laissé tomber au mois d'août. Dès que je fais une toute petite erreur, vous êtes sur mon dos. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis." Commença à balbutier l'adolescent, sans le moindre souci de cohérence.

\- Mais, à quoi vous attendiez-vous ? Que je fasse du favoritisme en votre faveur ? Rappelez-vous que votre séjour chez moi doit rester secret, je ne peux pas modifier mon comportement envers vous sans raison.

\- C'est vrai, vous avez raison, mais c'est difficile. J'avais l'impression que vous me détestiez moins et maintenant, je suis totalement devenu invisible.

\- Et pour vos amis, que leur avez-vous dit ?

\- Rien ! Je ne peux pas leur dire ce qu'il s'est passé, ils savent seulement que j'étais chez quelqu'un qui assurait ma sécurité. Ils m'en veulent et je ne peux pas trouver d'explication.

\- Le regrettez-vous ?

\- Non. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi je dois garder le secret comme ça. Même avec eux.

\- Si vous annonciez à Mr Weasley que vous avez préféré rester chez moi que d'aller le voir, je suis à peu près certain qu'il vous détesterait définitivement.

\- C'est vrai. Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire alors ?

\- Allez lui parler. Dites-lui… que vous n'avez pas eu le choix, que ce n'est pas vous qui avez décidé. Essayez d'adopter une attitude un peu plus Serpentard, pour une fois. Vous avez besoin de lui comme lui à besoin de vous. Vous ne pouvez pas continuer seul comme vous l'êtes depuis le début de l'année. Vous n'êtes pas fait pour ça.

\- Si vous le dites, Professeur.

\- Sachez que je ne changerai pas mon attitude en cours avec vous. Mais si vous le souhaitez, je peux m'arranger pour que nous puissions nous voir plus discrètement.

\- C'est… vrai ? Mais pourquoi feriez-vous ça pour moi ?

\- Le professeur Dumbledore souhaite que ses élèves, et vous en particulier, soient sereins pour suivre leur scolarité. Si cela implique ma participation, alors je me plie à ses désirs.

\- Ce serait très généreux de votre part. Merci." Ajouta Harry, un peu confus. Il avait espéré qu'une telle chose se produise, mais il n'avait pas osé demander, tant le Professeur Snape s'était montré hostile depuis la rentrée

"Je pense que votre heure de retenue vient de s'achever. Rentrez de votre dortoir avant le couvre-feu, car je me verrais dans l'obligation de vous retirer des points. Je vous ferai part de la façon dont nous pourrons voir.

\- D'accord Professeur. Et… bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit, Harry".

Sans demander son reste, Harry tourna les talons et s'enfuit prestement, laissant le professeur Snape songeur. Mais pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Lorsqu'il était arrivé Poudlard, il s'était promis de ne faire aucun traitement de faveur à Harry, et il suffisait de quelques larmes pour qu'il change totalement d'avis. Il venait de s'engager à le voir, mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire. Et tout cela, le plus discrètement possible, car contrairement à ce qu'il avait prétendu, le Directeur ne lui avait rien demandé du tout. Il avait fait cette proposition de son propre chef et ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour le lui cacher. En aucun cas, il ne devait donner l'impression de s'être attaché au gamin. Jamais ! Le directeur en serait bien trop satisfait.

* * *

_Ce premier chapitre est terminé, je vous retrouve pour la suite, le **22 septembre**_

_A bientot_


	2. 22 Septembre

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Je suis contente de vous presenter la suite de "Le temps de quelques retenues"._

_L'accueil que vous avez fait au premier chapitre est juste complètement dingue ! Vous avez spammé ma boite mail, mais vous savez quoi ? Continuez comme ça !_

_Merci donc à -prend sa respiration- : **Ms Bloberry, TeZuKa j, Eyael, Destrange, TheProudHufflepuf, Lilatloo, Ch0c0frog, Jazzy02Girl, Vindixta, brigitte26, Elwenn Snape, stormtrooper2 et Zeugma412** pour vos reviews plus adorables les unes que les autres. C'est trop gentil ! Je pense avoir répondu à tout le monde, si ce n'est pas le cas, hurlez :)_

_Merci aussi à celles et ceux qui m'ont mis en follow/fav, c'est super gratifiant de voir que mon texte vous plait aussi. Si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez aussi me laisser un petit mot, j'adore discuter avec vous !_

_Sur ces remerciements dignes d'un discours aux césars, je vous laisse avec la suite de cette fic._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**22 Septembre**

Toute l'école ne parlait plus que de ça ! Severus avait eu toutes les peines du monde à maintenir le calme dans sa classe de l'après-midi tant les rumeurs et les discussions allaient bon train. Lui qui, d'habitude, n'avait besoin que d'un haussement de sourcil pour retrouver son silence bien aimé, dut distribuer une quantité astronomique de retenues pour calmer cette bande de cornichons.

Et malgré tous ses efforts, Severus avait fini par entendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Malfoy junior s'était fait attaqué par un hippogriffe lors de son premier cours de soin aux créatures magiques. En apprenant cela, une succession de réflexions s'étaient enchaînées dans la tête de Severus. Tout d'abord, une légère inquiétude car un élève blessé était toujours une source d'ennuis pour son Directeur de Maison, puis un profond agacement face au comportement irresponsable d'Hagrid. Il était totalement idiot de présenter des hippogriffes à des enfants d'à peine 13 ans. Si sa mémoire était bonne, il ne les avait lui-même étudié qu'en sixième année, et seulement après un solide enseignement théorique. Puis enfin, il avait réalisé qu'il s'agissait de Malfoy junior et qu'il était certain que son père allait débarquer sans tarder à Poudlard, aussitôt qu'il l'apprendrait.

Lucius et Narcissa avaient eu tant de difficultés pour concevoir cet héritier qu'ils le protégeaient jusqu'à l'absurde. Lors de sa période au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'était un sujet qui revenait bien souvent au centre des discussions et si Draco n'avait pas autant ressemblé à son père, certaines rumeurs auraient pu se mettre à courir.

Sans surprise, il ne fallut que quelques minutes après son retour dans son bureau pour qu'un cognement sourd se fasse entendre contre le battant et en contradiction avec toutes les règles de politesse élémentaires, Lucius apparut. Il sortait manifestement tout juste du ministère et l'élégance de sa mise contrastait furieusement avec les cachots dans lesquels ils se trouvaient. Son visage était déformé par la colère.

"J'arrive à peine de l'infirmerie où je viens d'aller voir Draco. Peux-tu me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? J'exige des explications.

\- Bonsoir Lucius. Malheureusement, je n'étais pas présent lors de cet accident alors je n'ai pas plus d'informations que toi.

\- Severus ! Tu es le directeur de Serpentard, tu devrais savoir dans le détail ce qu'il s'est passé, reprocha Lucius, tu sais bien ce que cela signifie.

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

\- Il s'agit d'une attaque caractérisée contre mon fils et par extension envers ma famille et moi-même. J'exige une punition exemplaire.

\- Attends. Je n'ai pas le pouvoir de punir un autre enseignant. Hagrid est…

\- Hagrid ? Tu veux dire que Rubeus Hagrid est devenu professeur ? De mieux en mieux. Qu'est devenu le professeur Brulopot ?"

Intérieurement, Severus se morigéna. Apparemment, personne n'avait jugé utile d'informer Lucius Malfoy du changement d'enseignant, il allait falloir rattraper cet aveu malencontreux.

"Oui, ila pris sa retraite. Le Directeur s'est dit qu'Hagrid serait le plus à même de prendre sa succession. C'est idiot, mais c'est ainsi. Je ne peux pas m'y opposer.

\- Mais enfin, tu devrais avoir plus de poids dans les décisions. Cela concerne la sécurité de mon fils. Tu m'entends ? De mon fils !

\- Je le sais parfaitement, mais il arrive parfois que je sois obligé de faire des concessions à ses idées saugrenues. Je ne peux pas m'opposer à tout, tu le sais bien. Cet accident sera peut-être l'occasion de lui faire changer d'avis.

\- Se servir de mon fils comme exemple ne devrait pas faire partie des options, Severus !

\- Je le sais. Mais je vais maintenant pouvoir faire en sorte de limiter les dégâts que cet incapable peut faire. Cela te convient-il, Lucius ?

\- Je te connais Severus, j'espère que ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air car tu en serais tenu pour personnellement responsable.

\- Je le sais, Lucius. Tu peux compter sur moi."

Sur ces mots, Lucius le dévisagea quelques secondes, sans doute dans l'espoir de l'impressionner un peu et de graver ces menaces dans son esprit. Malheureusement, cela resta totalement sans effet sur Severus qui resta de marbre face à cette technique. Finalement, le blond tourna les talons et quitta la pièce sans un mot de courtoisie, sans doute pour aller continuer son scandale chez le Directeur lui-même. Severus s'en moquait éperdument car il était parvenu à atteindre son objectif : ne donner que quelques promesses vagues qui ne l'engageaient en rien. Lucius était dans une telle colère qu'il avait commis des erreurs de débutant dont Severus s'était allègrement servis. Il était directeur de Serpentard, comme le lui avait parfaitement rappelé Lucius.

A peine quelques minutes plus tard, un autre coup à la porte le tira de ses pensées. Personne n'allait donc le laisser en paix ce soir ? Cependant, le coup était beaucoup moins assuré et lorsqu'il autorisa l'intrus à entrer, il comprit pourquoi.

C'est le visage inquiet d'Harry qui apparut, rappelant à Severus qu'il lui avait donné une nouvelle retenue pour un motif dont il ne parvenait même pas à se souvenir.

"Professeur, je vous dérange ?

\- Non, pas du tout Harry. J'avais oublié que tu venais ce soir.

\- Oui, j'ai entendu dire que vous aviez distribué beaucoup de retenues récemment.

\- Les rumeurs vont vite dans ce château. C'est étonnant que vous parliez encore du nombre de retenues que je distribue, vous devriez être habitués maintenant.

\- Je crois qu'il y en a eu encore plus que d'habitude.

\- Hum, c'est possible, finit par admettre Severus en prenant mentalement note de vérifier la liste d'élèves à punir. Mes élèves de quatrième et sixième année de cet après-midi ne se calmaient pas, il a fallu que je sévisse. Cette histoire avec Malfoy a rendu tout le monde insupportable.

\- Oui, mais il l'avait bien cherché.

\- Que veux-tu dire. Tu étais présent ?

\- Bien sûr. Le cours de soin est partagé avec les Serpentard, vous ne le saviez pas ? Malfoy a insulté l'hippogriffe qui l'a attaqué en retour. Ce n'était pas beau avoir, mais il ne l'avait pas volé. Oh, je suis désolé. Vous appréciez Malfoy, je ne devrais pas dire ça.

\- C'est faux, et à double titre. Tout d'abord, je ne l'apprécie pas particulièrement, et ensuite tu as raison de me dire ce qu'il s'est réellement passé, les rumeurs déforment souvent la vérité. Et Draco aura aussi une version sûrement très différente de la tienne.

\- Vous n'appréciez pas Malfoy ? Mais pourtant vous n'arrêtez pas de le favoriser ! Et vous êtes allé voir ses parents cet été !

\- Malfoy est doué en potion, c'est un fait donc je le récompense pour cela. Quant à ses parents, il s'agit de vieilles connaissances que je fais en sorte de ne pas froisser. Si Draco devait être puni, je le ferais mais il a le bon sens de ne pas m'en donner l'occasion. Contrairement à d'autres élèves." Conclut-il avec un regard appuyé en direction d'Harry.

Celui-ci rosit légèrement mais ne commenta pas. Severus reprit :

"Tu me parlais la semaine dernière de tes amis qui ne t'adressait plus la parole. Est-ce que tu as suivi mes conseils ?

\- Et bien… Pas vraiment. Je n'avais pas envie de leur mentir. Je ne veux pas que notre amitié soit basée sur un mensonge." Severus leva les yeux au ciel en entendant ces mots. Harry était un indécrottable Gryffondor, même lorsqu'il ne le fallait pas. "Mais il y a peut-être de l'amélioration quand même.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- La retenue que vous m'avez donnée ce matin était si injuste que Ron n'a pas pu continuer à m'ignorer. Il m'a parlé en me disant d'aller me plaindre à Dumbledore.

\- Au professeur Dumbledore, je te prie. Monsieur Weasley se sent donc en droit de contester mon autorité ? J'aimerais bien voir ça.

\- Il m'a dit de le faire, il n'y est pas allé lui-même. Heureusement que vous ne m'avez pas retiré de points en plus.

\- J'ai dû oublier de le dire. Mais cette punition était certainement justifiée.

\- Une retenue pour avoir fait tomber ma plume par terre ? Vous trouvez cela justifié ?

\- Parfaitement. Et puis, c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour te voir en privé. Donc attends-toi à en recevoir d'autres. Même si Mr Weasley les conteste."

A ces mots, Harry sourit. Il s'imaginait une confrontation entre Ron et le professeur Snape à cause du nombre trop importante de punitions. Cette image était tellement saugrenue qu'il en riait d'avance.

"Plus sérieusement, as-tu une idée de ce que tu veux faire pendant ces soirées ? J'imagine que récurer des chaudrons n'est pas une option ?

\- Et bien, oui, peut-être, hésita Harry, est ce que vous accepteriez de continuer ce qu'on faisait cet été. Je veux dire… reprendre le programme et aussi aller plus loin en Défense contre les Forces du Mal ? S'embrouilla l'adolescent.

\- Tu veux des cours de soutien ?

\- En quelques sortes, oui."

Severus s'était attendu à tout sauf à cela. Harry n'était pas un élève très travailleur et lui demander des cours supplémentaires était surprenant. Mais après tout, pourquoi pas ? Severus était professeur, donner des cours était ce qu'il savait faire.

"Et bien soit. Nous reprendrons ce qui te pose des difficultés en potions, et nous pourrons aborder certaines notions de défense aussi si tu le souhaites.

"Oh merci, professeur ! J'avais peur que vous me disiez non.

\- Il est vrai que ce n'est pas ce que je t'aurais proposé, mais si c'est ce que tu souhaites, c'est une bonne idée. Nous pouvons commencer dès maintenant si tu veux ?"

Severus avait à peine terminé sa phrase qu'un morceau de parchemin apparut magiquement sur son bureau. Il le saisit et le lut :

_Severus, _

_Lucius Malfoy sort à l'instant de mon bureau. L'incident avec son fils lui a fortement déplu mais j'ai réussi à le calmer. Prenez soin d'aller voir Draco Malfoy à l'infirmerie pour vous assurer que les conséquences ne soient pas plus importantes que nécessaires. Faites en sorte qu'il comprenne que l'incident est pris au sérieux mais qu'il ne s'agit que de cela, un incident._

_Je compte sur, vous saurez trouver les mots justes_

_A. Dumbledore._

Un pli mauvais étira les lèvres du professeur.

"Harry, je suis désolé, mais je ne vais pas pouvoir rester. Je dois y aller immédiatement. Fais en sorte de rentrer dans la Salle Commune sans encombre, d'accord ?

\- Oui, je ferai attention. Bonne soirée Professeur."

A peine Harry parti, Severus jeta sa cape sur ses épaules pour se rendre à l'infirmerie. Il avait un héritier à calmer !

Ce n'est qu'une bonne demi-heure plus tard qu'il pût enfin redescendre dans les cachots, d'une humeur massacrante. Ce sale gosse était loin d'être idiot et profitait outrageusement de la situation. Autant Lucius avait été facile à calmer, autant Draco n'avait fait aucune concession. Severus plaignait les gens qu'il rencontrerait dans le futur, il ne laisserait rien passer, c'était certain. Hagrid aurait droit à un sermon digne de ce nom et ce maudit animal allait sans doute en voir de toutes les couleurs.

* * *

_Et voila, c'est terminé pour aujourd'hui._

_J'espère que cette suite vous aura plu, et je vous dit à bientôt pour la suite, le **31 octobre**_

_Bisous à tous !_


	3. 31 Octobre

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Comme promis, je suis de retour pour vous présenter le nouveau chapitre du "Temps de quelques retenues". C'est vrai que la dernière publication a eu lie longtemps, mais j'espère que vous êtes toujours là pour découvrir la suite des aventures d'Harry et Severus._

_Comme d'habitude, je tiens à remercier ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser un petit mot. Même si j'ai eu pas mal de travail IRL et que je n'ai pas toujours eu le temps d'y répondre individuellement, sachez que je les lis toutes et avec beaucoup de plaisir. Merci beaucoup à Elwenn Snape, tachouya, adenoide, Ch0c0frog, brigitte26, Zeugma412, Destrange, stormtrooper2 et Petite-Licorne-Arc-en-Ciel. Vous êtes tous tellement gentils (même si les réactions de Malfoy père et fils vous ont quasiment tous énervés ^^ ça tombe bien, c'était le but)_

_Maintenant que tout est dit, place à la lecture !_

* * *

**31 octobre**

En rentrant dans ses appartements après le déjeuner, Severus poussa un long soupir de désespoir. Était-ce lui qui devenait de moins en moins patient avec les années, ou les élèves qui devenait réellement insupportables. Il avait bien sûr une petite idée de la réponse, mais le Directeur lui aurait sûrement dit qu'il n'était pas objectif.

Il avait fait en sorte d'avaler son repas le plus vite possible pour ne pas rester dans la Grande Salle trop longtemps, mais c'était encore trop pour lui. Les élèves avaient été plus bruyants encore que d'habitude, ce qui n'était pas peu dire, surexcités à l'idée de pouvoir se rendre à Pré-au-Lard pour l'après-midi. Depuis qu'il avait lui-même fait ses études à Poudlard, Severus ne parvenait pas à comprendre cette folie collective à l'idée d'aller dans ce petit village, à peine peuplé de quelques maisons et de magasins inintéressants. Même la papeterie Scribenpeine ne trouvait pas grâce à ses yeux. Les produits vendus étaient souvent de qualité médiocre et bien trop chers pour ce qu'ils étaient. Mais c'était ainsi, l'idée d'aller passer l'après-midi à se gaver de bonbons et de bièraubeurre rendait ces enfants hystériques. Merlin merci, il n'était pas de surveillance pour cette fois-ci et pourrait utiliser ce temps précieux à faire des choses bien plus importantes.

Alors qu'il venait à peine de s'assoir derrière son bureau, il entendit que quelqu'un frappait à sa porte. Il s'agissait sûrement d'un Serpentard qui avait besoin de lui, il ordonna donc à son visiteur d'entrer.

"Potter ? Que faites-vous ici ? Demanda-t-il, stupéfait.

\- Bonjour Professeur. Est-ce que je peux vous parler, s'il vous plait ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. Entrez et fermez cette porte. Que se passe-t-il ? Je pensais que vous iriez passer la journée au village ?

\- Et bien… justement. Lorsque j'ai quitté la maison des Dursley au début de l'été, je venais de recevoir la lettre de l'école avec l'autorisation à remplir par le responsable légal. Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de leur demander de le faire, alors… officiellement, je n'ai pas le droit d'y aller. Je me demandais… comme c'est vous qui m'avez hébergé cet été et que... Accepteriez-vous de le signer à la place des Dursley ?

\- Pardon ? Mais je ne peux pas faire ça, voyons. Je suis seulement votre professeur et je n'en ai pas le pouvoir.

\- Vous êtes sûr ? S'il vous plait, j'aimerais vraiment y aller. Vous pouvez me faire confiance.

\- Je… Ecoutez Potter. Je sais que vous, les jeunes, vous avez envie d'y aller, mais je peux vous assurer que ce n'est pas aussi intéressant que ce que vous imaginez. Utilisez votre temps pour faire des choses plus utiles. Et si vraiment vous tenez à y aller, vous pourrez demander cette autorisation aux Dursley l'année prochaine. Je suis désolé Potter, je ne peux rien faire pour vous."

Voyant le regard déçu de son jeune élève, Severus sentit à nouveau ce coup au cœur qui était devenu si désagréablement familier. Mentalement, il se secoua la tête, même si la tentation était grande, il ne devait pas céder. Pour commencer, il n'avait pas menti et n'avait pas le droit de signer ce fichu papier, même s'il l'avait voulu. Et ensuite, il ne fallait pas oublier que Black était toujours en cavale et qu'il pouvait être n'importe où. Prendre le risque de laisser Potter se promener dans le village était totalement inenvisageable. A toute vitesse, il tenta de trouver une solution qui réconforterait le gamin tout en le gardant à l'abri dans le château.

"Souhaitez-vous passer l'après-midi avec moi ? Ce ne sera pas pareil qu'avec vos amis, mais je ne devrais pas être déranger. Cela vous convient-il ?"

Au regard hésitant qu'eut Harry, il sentit que la tentation des bonbons et de la bièraubeurre était tout de même forte.

"D'accord. Je vais prévenir Ron et Hermione que je reste ici. Ils me ramèneront des provisions.

\- Vous leur avez dit que vous veniez me demander ? Mais vous avez perdu la raison !

\- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je leur ai dit que j'allais demander à McGo… au professeur McGonagall. Ils ne se doutent de rien.

\- Bien, je préfère ça. Allez les prévenir alors, qu'ils ne vous attendent pas inutilement."

Comme une flèche, Harry quitta le bureau, laissant Severus songeur. En tant qu'ancien espion, il savait parfaitement mentir et en gérer les conséquences, mais le garçon en était-il capable ? Ne risquait-il pas de s'empêtrer dans des histoires sans fin aux conséquences nécessairement désastreuses ? Chassant cette idée de sa tête, il commença à réfléchir à l'activité qu'il pourrait proposer à Harry. Alors qu'il avait prévu à l'origine de corriger les copies qu'il avait en retard, il allait devoir changer de plan. Dans la semaine précédente, Severus avait remarqué qu'Harry avait eu des difficultés lors de la préparation d'une potion et envisagea de lui proposer de la retravailler.

A peine quelques minutes plus tard, le garçon refit son apparition dans son bureau, sa mission apparemment accomplie.

"Potter, nous avons l'après-midi devant nous. Que préférez-vous ? Travailler vos cours de potion ou… peut être aller à Godric's Hollow, si vous le souhaitez ? Lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

\- Où ? Je ne sais pas ce que c'est.

\- Godric's Hollow. Vous n'avez jamais entendu parler de cela ? Mais… c'est le village où vous êtes né, voyons. Le village où vos parents sont…

\- Je… Je l'ignorais. Déclara l'enfant, horrifié.

\- Je pensais que vous le saviez, et comme c'est aujourd'hui le jour de cette funeste date, je pensais que vous pourriez en avoir envie. Mais oubliez, c'était une très mauvaise idée.

\- Non ! Au contraire. J'aimerais vraiment y aller. S'il vous plait, professeur."

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Severus qui se montra le plus hésitant. Il n'avait pas du tout prévu de proposer cette sortie et savait que ce n'était pas bien. Mais il avait dit cela dans l'inspiration du moment. S'il demandait l'autorisation au Directeur, il était certain qu'il la lui refuserait, il estima donc qu'il fallait éviter d'aller au-devant d'un échec.

Se levant d'un air résolut, il saisit une lourde cape de laine et une paire de gants.

"Allez chercher vos affaires, Potter. Habillez-vous chaudement car nous allons rester dehors pendant un peu de temps.

\- Oh ! Merci professeur, je fais au plus vite.

\- Rejoignez-moi derrière les serres, nous ne devons pas être vus ensemble.

\- C'est compris. A tout à l'heure !"

L'enfant partit comme une flèche. Il devait monter des cachots jusqu'en haut de la tour de Gryffondor pour ensuite revenir dans le parc sans faire trop attendre son accompagnateur. Et c'est à peine un quart d'heure plus tard que Severus le vit arriver au point de rendez-vous, les joues rougies par le froid et le souffle court à cause de l'effort. Sans un mot, il lui lança un sort de désillusion pour quitter l'enceinte du château le plus discrètement possible et transplaner à l'extérieur.

Lorsqu'il lui tendit son bras, l'adolescent le saisit tout de suite, se souvenant du transplanage d'escorte au début de ses vacances. Il parvint à atterrir un peu plus souplement que la première fois et s'il trébucha, il ne se fit pas mal. Levant le sortilège qui le rendait invisible, Severus vit que le garçon regardait autour de lui d'un air curieux.

Il les avait fait atterrir dans une petite ruelle peu fréquentée, près du cimetière. Celle-là même qu'il avait utilisé la dernière fois qu'il était venu dans ce village, douze ans jour pour jour auparavant. Faisant en sorte de masquer son trouble, le professeur commença à marcher en direction d'une vieille grille rouillée qui entourait un rassemblement de pierres grises et rectangulaires. Elles étaient dans des états très variés, certaines semblaient quasiment neuves, tandis que d'autres étaient presque entièrement recouvertes d'une mousse verte et épaisse. Severus ne s'attardait pas sur les premières mais tentait de déchiffrer, tant bien que mal, les inscriptions sur les secondes. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de venir ici et ignorait où se situait la tombe de son ancienne meilleure amie. Longtemps, il n'avait pas eu la force de venir, puis les événements l'en avaient empêché.

Soudain, son regard se posa sur un tombeau plus blanc et massif que les autres. Il semblait briller légèrement et il sut instinctivement qu'il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Derrière lui, les pas du jeune garçon s'étaient arrêtés aussi sans qu'il n'ait eu à lui indiquer ce qu'il avait trouvé.

Plongés dans leurs pensées, l'un comme l'autre ne dirent rien pendant un long moment. Lorsque Severus leva les yeux vers Harry, le visage de celui-ci affichait un mélange de tristesse et d'émerveillement. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il pouvait mettre des images sur des évènements dont il avait tant entendu parler.

"Voulez-vous visiter la ville ?" demanda Severus à mi-voix.

L'enfant hocha la tête d'un air résolu puis emboita le pas à son professeur après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil au tombeau. Ils passèrent ainsi le reste de l'après-midi à se rendre dans tous les lieux importants dans l'histoire du Survivant. Ils passèrent devant la statue du couple Potter tenant dans ses bras leur bébé, qui était magiquement camouflée aux yeux des moldus. Puis ils se rendirent sur les ruines de leur ancienne maison détruite lors de l'attaque. Plus de dix ans après, Severus ressentait encore les relents de la magie noire qui avaient été utilisée ici.

Il ne décrocha pas un mot de tout le trajet, tant la boule qui lui serrait la gorge était douloureuse. La dernière fois qu'il était venu ici, c'était une scène de chaos indescriptible qui s'était offerte à lui. Sa vie avait basculé ce soir-là, rendant toute son existence vaine. Il n'était même pas certain de se souvenir de tout ce qu'il avait fait tant le choc l'avait anéanti. Il se souvenait seulement du corps de Lily, encore chaud, qu'il tentait de réanimer malgré tous les signes évidents de trépas. Il s'était ensuite retrouvé à Poudlard, à parler à Dumbledore, le visage couvert de larmes amères et tenant un discours totalement incohérent. Ce qu'il s'était passé entre les deux, il n'en avait aucune idée.

Voyant que la journée touchait à sa fin et que l'enfant commençait à frissonner, Severus prit la décision de revenir à Poudlard. Il n'y avait plus rien à voir ici, alors il était inutile de s'attarder. Harry ne protesta pas, lui aussi voulait retrouver la chaleur et la protection que le château lui offrait, il n'était pas prêt à affronter le monde et la violence de son histoire. Ils ne prirent pas la peine de se camoufler pour transplaner car un sortilège repousse moldu garantissait leur protection et ils arrivèrent alors à côté du portail aux sangliers ailés sans encombre. Sans un mot, Severus jeta à nouveau un sortilège de désillusion à Harry pour le raccompagner jusqu'aux lourdes portes de bois sculptées.

"Merci, monsieur." Murmura Harry lorsque Severus leva le sort pour lui permettre de remonter dans la tour de Gryffondor. Il était encore troublé par ce qu'il avait vu, mais aussi tellement reconnaissant.

Severus retourna alors dans son bureau en attendant que les élèves reviennent du village pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle. Il n'avait pas du tout fait ce qu'il avait prévu, mais faire découvrir à Harry d'où il venait était finalement bien plus important. Il était encore horrifié d'avoir été le premier à lui parler du village de Godric's Hollow, mais après avoir vu les Dursley pendant l'été, il réalisa que ce n'était peut-être pas si surprenant. Pétunia avait toujours eu des rapports compliqués avec sa sœur et devoir élever son neveu sorcier n'avait pas dû être facile pour elle. Mais de là à lui cacher toutes ses origines…

Finalement, le banquet se déroula sans incident particulier, hormis les braillements ininterrompus des élèves surexcités. Dumbledore s'était dépassé en matière de décorations et Severus ne pouvait pas poser les yeux sur un endroit qui soit exempt de citrouilles, de chauves-souris ou d'autres artifices exaspérants. Discrètement, il surveillait Harry qui semblait s'être à peu près remis de son après-midi. Il bavardait joyeusement avec ses amis, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il était peut-être un peu plus Serpentard qu'il ne l'imaginait, réalisa Severus avec un petit soupir de satisfaction, il arriverait peut être à en faire quelque chose.

C'est au milieu de la nuit, alors que tout le château dormait que Severus fut réveillé en sursaut par un patronus en forme de Phénix.

"Sirius Back serait actuellement dans le château et vient d'attaquer un élève de Gryffondor. Faites sortir immédiatement tous vos élèves et menez-les jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Nous devons fouiller le château immédiatement."

La voix de Dumbledore était calme mais avait ce côté martial qu'il n'avait plus entendu depuis la fin de la guerre. L'heure était grave et il n'était pas question de trainer. Et qui sait ? Et si l'élève attaqué était Harry ? Il avait la fâcheuse manie d'attirer les ennuis, en était-ce un de plus ?

* * *

_Et voilà, ce chapitre est terminé, même si je pense que vous savez tous ce qu'il en est de cette attaque. Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout ce chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous a plu._

_Comme vous êtes des petits chanceux, vous n'allez pas avoir à attendre la suite trop longtemps, puisqu'elle arrive demain, le **1er novembre**. On arrive enfin à une période qui va avoir des conséquences importantes pour nos deux protagonistes !_

_Merci et à demain !_


	4. 1er Novembre

_Bonjour !_

_Comme prévu, voici la suite quasiment immédiate du chapitre d'hier. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**1er novembre**

Cette nuit lui avait semblé interminable. Alors que les nuits précédentes n'avaient pas été de tout repos pour Severus, celle-ci avait été réduite à peau de chagrin après l'irruption de Black dans le dortoir des Gryffondor. Cet homme n'était donc sur Terre que pour lui pourrir la vie ?

Le professeur avait passé des heures à patrouiller dans les cachots glacials, étant l'un des seuls à les connaitre suffisamment, sans parvenir à mettre la main sur le fugitif. Cela aurait été une telle satisfaction pour lui car d'un seul coup, il aurait été vengé de toutes ces années de harcèlement lors de son adolescence, de la trahison de Lily et par-dessus tout, aurait assuré la protection d'Harry. Alors que sur le moment, il y avait pensé mais avait rapidement été soulagé en voyant le garçon sain et sauf dans la Grande Salle, il ressentait maintenant des bouffées d'angoisse à l'idée de ce qu'il aurait pu lui arriver. Il avait appris que c'était Weasley qui avait été attaqué, mais qui savait ce qui pouvait arriver la prochaine fois ?

Une fois de plus, il en avait parlé au directeur mais celui-ci avait fait la sourde oreille, comme d'habitude. Engager Lupin, qui était un loup-garou dangereux et le meilleur ami notoire de Black était une folie de plus à mettre à son actif.

Lorsqu'il était devenu évident que le fugitif avait réussi à s'échapper du château, une réunion de toute l'équipe enseignante avait été organisée. Naturellement, rien d'intéressant n'en était sorti, hormis les recommandations d'usage concernant la sécurité des élèves. Severus avait longuement hésité à parler de son escapade de la veille au directeur, mais avait finalement renoncé. Il n'y avait certainement aucun rapport entre les deux évènements et cela impliquait beaucoup trop d'explications à donner pour exposer la situation. Finalement, il était enfin en train de revenir dans ses cachots bien aimés, dans le calme et la sérénité qu'il affectionnait tant.

Il aurait aimé parler des récents évènements à Harry, mais celui-ci avait passé la nuit dans la Grande Salle et il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui parler en particulier. Il trouverait bien l'occasion de lui faire quelques recommandation avant que cet enfant têtu et désespérément Gryffondor ne tente de faire quelque chose de stupide.

"Ah professeur Snape, je suis contente de vous voir, je souhaitais vous parler.

\- Professeur McGonagall ? Nous venons à peine de nous voir dans le bureau du Directeur.

\- Oui, je sais, mais je souhaitais vous parler seul à seule. Mon bureau est tout près, voulez-vous m'accompagner ?

\- Ai-je le choix ?"

Au regard perçant qu'elle lui jeta, il était évident qu'il ne l'avait pas. Bien qu'il soit professeur depuis plusieurs années, il ne parvenait pas à s'empêcher de se sentir vaguement intimidé par son ancienne professeur de Métamorphose, toujours aussi stricte et cassante qu'à l'époque. Naturellement, en présence d'élèves, il faisait en sorte d'éviter de le montrer mais cela ne faisait pas disparaitre cette culpabilité latente qu'il ressentait malgré tout.

"Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe avec le jeune Potter ?

\- Pardon ? De quoi parlez-vous ?

\- Vous le savez très bien, ne faites pas l'innocent ! Toutes ces retenues que vous lui donnez m'ont mis la puce à l'oreille."

Sentant son cœur s'accélérer, Severus dut faire preuve de ses plus grandes qualités de menteur pour ne rien laisser paraitre. Comment cette vieille chouette avait-elle réussi à deviner ?

"Je sais que vos relations avec James Potter étaient tendues, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour punir son fils de façon aussi injuste. Je pensais que vous étiez passé au-dessus de cela. La retenue d'hier était de trop, j'exige des explications !

\- La retenue d'hier ? Ah oui, bien sûr. Votre cher Potter est venu se plaindre de mes méthodes, n'est-ce pas ? C'est le Survivant, alors tout doit lui être passé, y compris lorsqu'il commet des infractions au règlement.

\- Mais le priver de sortie était très sévère. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter cela ?

\- Il ne vous a rien dit ?

\- Il m'a dit que vous l'attendiez et qu'il ne pouvait pas m'expliquer. Je vous écoute, donc.

\- Je ne me souviens plus. C'était certainement justifié… il se promenait dans les couloirs au lieu de travailler. Et puis, je ne l'ai pas privé de sortie, puisqu'il n'en avait pas l'autorisation.

\- Il vous en a parlé ?

\- Oui. Lorsque je lui ai demandé ce qu'il faisait à trainer dans les couloirs au lieu d'être au village. Mais je ne lui ai pas retiré de points, vous devriez en être satisfaite. La course à la Coupe n'est pas compromise.

\- Ce… Ce n'est pas la question, Severus, et vous le savez très bien. Je vais devoir en référer au Directeur, ce n'est plus possible de continuer ainsi. Vous êtes partial et l'un de mes élèves en souffre. Vous allez devoir passer outre votre rancune, je peux vous l'assurer !"

En prononçant ces mots, qui sonnaient presque comme une malédiction, Minerva désigna la porte de la main pour mettre fin à l'entretien. Severus ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et quitta la pièce. Il avait deux mots à dire à Harry, et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

Il arpenta quelques couloirs avant de le trouver enfin, accompagné des inévitables Weasley et Granger.

"Potter, venez me voir dans mon bureau. Immédiatement." Ordonna-t-il d'un ton si sec qu'il en fut lui-même surpris.

Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut le regard outré de Weasley et se demanda si celui-ci oserait protester. Il se délectait d'avance de la punition qu'il allait pouvoir lui infliger. Malheureusement, celui-ci resta silencieux et laissa partir son camarade avec le professeur. Piètre ami, songea Severus, mais il ne dit rien à Harry. Il attendit d'être arrivé dans le silence des cachots et de son bureau pour commencer à lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé :

"Pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi votre Directrice de maison vient de se plaindre du nombre de retenues que je vous inflige ?

\- Je ne sais pas, professeur. Ce n'est pas moi, ni mes amis qui lui en avons parlé.

\- Et celle d'hier ? Alors que j'ignorais que vous étiez en retenue.

\- Euh… C'est vrai que pour celle-ci, c'est moi. Je l'ai croisée en allant chercher ma cape et il a fallu que je trouve une explication mais j'ai oublié de vous prévenir. Comment s'est-elle rendu compte que j'avais menti ?

\- Elle ne l'a pas fait. Quand j'ai compris ce qu'il s'était passé, j'ai joué le jeu. Mais c'est la dernière fois.

\- Merci professeur. Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû vous en parler.

\- En effet. Maintenant que ce point est éclairci, je voulais vous parler de ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit.

\- Oui, l'attaque de Black. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il faisait ici.

\- Il a fait ses études ici, il connait parfaitement le château. Mais vous devez me promettre une chose.

\- Oui ?

\- Ne le cherchez pas. Sous aucun prétexte. Il n'en vaut pas la peine et représente un danger que vous n'avez pas à affronter. Est-ce que je suis clair ? Il ne s'agit pas d'une demande, mais bien d'un ordre !

\- Oui, bien sûr. Pourquoi est que je le chercherais ? Il est dangereux.

\- Vous avez raison, mais donnez-moi votre parole. Je vous connais, vous autres Gryffondor, et…"

_Toc toc toc…_

Les coups à la porte l'interrompirent brusquement. D'un coup d'œil, il ordonna à Harry de ne pas bouger. Silencieusement, Severus se leva pour aller ouvrir la porte lui-même.

"Ah Severus, je voulais te parler. Et Harry est ici aussi. Comment vas-tu ?" Commença la voix joviale du Directeur.

"Je vais bien professeur.

-Je suis certain que ta présence ici avait une justification, mais j'ai besoin de parler à ton professeur et j'ai peur d'avoir à te demander de partir.

\- D'accord, professeur."

Il avait à peine refermé la porte derrière lui que Dumbledore se tournait d'un bloc vers Severus pour lui faire face. Il le regardait droit dans les yeux et son regard habituellement si pétillant était à présent beaucoup plus froid. Presque dur :

"Je viens d'avoir une conversation avec le professeur McGonagall. Elle m'a dit que vous abusiez de votre pouvoir contre le jeune Potter. Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ?

\- J'ai parfois l'impression d'être le seul ici à le traiter exactement comme les autres élèves. Lorsqu'il fait une bêtise, je le puni. Voilà tout.

\- C'est faux, et vous le savez. Je pensais que votre cohabitation pendant les vacances avait…adouci les tensions. Maintenant, j'ai l'impression que c'est pire qu'avait.

\- Potter est sous notre responsabilité, et c'est à nous de l'éduquer. Qu'il ait passé quelques semaines chez moi relevait seulement de sa sécurité. Aujourd'hui, il n'est pas plus un élève particulier à mes yeux qu'il ne l'était avant. D'ailleurs, vous savez déjà ce que je pense de la sécurité qui lui est offerte ici, avec Black qui est toujours en cavale. Ce qui s'est passé cette nuit devrait être pris en considération.

\- Il suffit, Severus. Je gère cette école comme je l'entends et je n'ai pas besoin de vos conseils. Je vais donc vous demander de cesser ces abus de pouvoir caractérisés, et peut être qu'ainsi, j'aurais plus de temps à consacrer à la gestion de la sécurité de l'école."

Le ton glacial qu'il avait employé fit frémir Severus. Oui, il avait été trop loin en remettant en cause sa gestion des évènements, mais sur le fond, il était certain d'avoir raison. Sans un mot, Severus inclina légèrement la tête en signe d'assentiment. Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus et avait réussi à détourner l'attention du Directeur. C'était le principal pour le moment.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Dumbledore quitta à son tour la pièce. Il connaissait suffisamment Severus pour savoir qu'il ne reviendrait pas sur ses propos et que son impulsivité lui avait encore joué des tours. Il prendrait néanmoins ses remarques en compte. C'était le principal pour le moment.

Enfin seul, Severus s'assit à son bureau. Il avait l'impression d'avoir passé la journée à batailler alors qu'il était à peine onze heures, réalisa-t-il après avoir jeté un _Tempus_ d'un geste négligent de sa baguette. Il était épuisé, avait peu dormi et était énervé. Il valait mieux pour les élèves qui oseraient frapper à sa porte qu'ils aient une bonne raison pour cela. Il allait être d'une humeur massacrante et il le savait. Il hésita même à corriger les copies qui l'attendaient depuis deux jours car il allait être plus injuste encore que d'habitude.

Finalement, il saisit une plume, la trempa dans de l'encre rouge et commença à se défouler sur ces malheureux parchemins.

* * *

_Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout !_

_Je vous donne rendez-vous le 6 novembre pour la suite de cette fic !_

_A bientot_


	5. 6 Novembre

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Voici la suite du Temps de quelques retenues._

_Merci encore une fois pour tous vos retours si sympas et motivants, je crois que je ne le dirai jamais assez. Vous lire est une source de motivation dont vous n'avez pas idée, merci !_

_Je ne vais pas vous faire languir plus, et bonne lecture !_

* * *

**6 novembre**

Les jours qui suivirent l'attaque furent particulièrement agités. Tout le monde ne parlait que de ça, les élèves étaient plus dissipés que jamais et les mesures de sécurité avaient été considérablement renforcées. Elles n'atteignaient pas le niveau de psychose qui avait eu lieu l'année précédente après les attaques de l'héritier de Serpentard, mais elles poussaient tout le monde à bout.

Les menaces de punition qui étaient habituellement suffisantes pour maintenir le calme étaient dorénavant presqu'inefficaces et toutes les soirées de Severus se résumaient en une succession de surveillance de retenues. Il n'avait pas pu voir Harry depuis presqu'une semaine, hormis pendant ses cours, ce qui le rendait plus irascible que jamais. Fort heureusement pour ses nerfs, un match de Quidditch opposant les Gryffondor aux Poufsouffle allait débuter dans la matinée, permettant à tout ce petit monde de penser à autre chose qu'à Black et son intrusion. Déjà, l'effervescence régnait dans la Grande Salle, comme tous les jours de match et un sain esprit de compétition était perceptible, mais il n'avait rien à voir avec la tension électrique qu'il y avait lorsque c'était Serpentard qui entrait sur le terrain.

Réprimant un soupir, Severus termina sa tasse de café pour quitter ce lieu le plus vite possible. Il n'avait jamais particulièrement apprécié le Quidditch, mais en tant que Directeur de Maison, il était dans l'obligation d'assister à tous les matchs de la saison. C'était en général long et il finissait frigorifié au bout de quelques minutes. L'hiver écossais était si rude que rester assis pendant des heures en tribune relevait presque du masochisme. En jetant un coup d'œil au plafond magique, Severus vit qu'un timide soleil de novembre tentait de percer les nuages. C'était déjà ça, il n'aurait pas à supporter la pluie en plus du froid.

En se rendant jusqu'au stade, Harry était serein. Son balai sur l'épaule, il bavardait avec Ron et Hermione de l'attaque de Sirius Back. Suite à cet évènement, Ron était devenu une véritable célébrité dans l'école et Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en entendant le récit évoluer au fil du temps. Alors qu'à l'origine, Ron n'avait fait que hurler en se débattant dans les rideaux de son baldaquin, il semblait maintenant avoir presqu'attrapé Black en le provoquant en duel. Ron prenait tellement de plaisir à raconter cette aventure qu'Harry s'amusait de cette évolution plutôt que de s'en agacer.

Ce n'était malheureusement pas du tout le cas d'Hermione. Elle faisait en sorte de rétablir la vérité, et s'attirait systématiquement un regard furieux de Ron. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer des propos qui n'étaient pas la stricte réalité, c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Depuis quelques temps déjà, Harry sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas et qu'Hermione s'éloignait progressivement d'eux, comme si elle prenait ses distances ou que quelque chose la dérangeait. Il avait bien tenté de la faire parler, mais elle avait nié l'existence d'un problème. Elle passait de plus en plus de temps à la bibliothèque, travaillant d'arrachepied alors qu'elle survolait déjà le programme.

Lorsqu'ils durent se séparer, l'un allant dans les vestiaires, tandis que les autres allaient en tribune, Harry aperçut Fred et George qui s'approchaient d'eux. Ils avaient déjà leur casque de protection sur la tête et affichaient un grand sourire. L'équipe de Poufsouffle avait été obligée de renouveler une bonne partie de ses effectifs et pour plusieurs joueurs, il s'agissait de leur premier match. La victoire n'était pas assurée, mais elle était probable. L'attrapeur serait Cédric Diggory, un sixième année expérimenté et capitaine de son équipe, les batteurs seraient les même que l'année précédente, tout comme le gardien. Les trois poursuiveurs étaient nouveaux et même si personne ne connaissait leur niveau, c'était une excellente nouvelle pour les Gryffondor et leur entame de saison.

Lorsqu'au coup de sifflet de Mme Bibine, tous les joueurs s'élevèrent et rejoignirent leur poste, Harry jeta un coup d'œil aux poursuiveurs adverses. Ils semblaient à l'aise sur leur balai, volaient vite mais dès la première action, le Survivant comprit qu'ils ne poseraient pas trop de difficultés. Ils avaient du mal à coordonner leurs actions et perdirent plusieurs fois le Souaffle sur des maladresses. L'équipe de Gryffondor, quant à elle, était compacte et chacun connaissait parfaitement ses coéquipiers. Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet et Katie Bell auraient presqu'été capables de se faire des passes les yeux fermés tant elles étaient habituées à jouer ensemble. Les attaques se succédaient par vague régulières, et malgré les ripostes régulières des cognards et la défense héroïque du gardien, les rouges et or prirent rapidement le large au niveau du score. La supériorité des Gryffondor était écrasante et le seul espoir des Poufsouffle reposa rapidement uniquement sur le talent de Diggory et sa capacité à abréger le massacre.

Celui-ci, tout comme son homologue rouge, faisaient régulièrement le tour du terrain, à une altitude suffisamment élevée pour pouvoir balayer toute la surface du regard. A plusieurs reprises, il tenta quelques feintes pour détourner l'attention des poursuiveurs et interrompre une action adverse, mais se fut rapidement peine perdue.

Soudain, il plongea vers le sol et Harry, qui avait aperçu presqu'au même instant l'éclat doré, fonça lui aussi vers le pied du poteau Poufsouffle. Il donna toute la puissance de son Nimbus 2000 pour rattraper le retard que Diggory avait sur lui, mais celui-ci avait une très large avance. Mais celui-ci, presqu'en même temps qu'Harry, dut opérer un virage d'urgence. Le vif d'or avait réussi à s'éloigner et surtout à s'élever dans les airs. Il se trouvait à présent à plusieurs dizaines de mètres du sol, relançant totalement la course car en s'éloignant de Diggory, il s'était approché de Potter. Tout le stade avait les yeux fixés sur les deux attrapeurs, attendant de voir qui allait pouvoir délivrer son équipe.

Malgré son extrême concentration, Harry se mit à avoir froid. Un froid étrange, qui le fit grelotter. Ses doigts s'engourdirent autour du manche de son balai et de la buée se déposa sur ses lunettes. Alors que le ciel était clément depuis le début de la rencontre, de sombres nuages se mirent à obscurcir la lumière du soleil. Et comme au début du mois de septembre, dans le Poudlard Express, il entendit ces étranges chutes d'eau qui assourdissaient tout ce qui l'entourait. Il n'entendait plus le vent qui battait à ses oreilles, ni les hurlements de la foule ou de la pluie qui commençait à s'abattre sur le stade. Non, il n'entendait que ces étranges chutes d'eau et le hurlement d'une femme qui suppliait.

Quittant le vif d'or du regard, Harry aperçut ces sombres silhouettes encapuchonnées qui marchaient sur la pelouse du terrain. Malgré la distance, Harry put deviner les mains pleines de croutes suppurantes avant de sentir ses mains glisser le long du manche de son balai.

Avant même de les voir, Severus reconnut cette sensation insupportable de froid et de malaise. Il avait passé quelques semaines à Azkaban et était certain de ne jamais oublier cette impression de désespoir qui lui étreignait le cœur. A ses côtés, Albus s'était levé et s'apprêtait à quitter la tribune professorale pour aller rejoindre les détraqueurs et les repousser, quand il stoppa net au cri étranglé de Minerva. Severus, comme la Directrice de Gryffondor, n'avait pas quitté Harry des yeux et ils avaient été les premiers à se rendre compte de sa chute. Alors que Severus se saisissait de sa baguette pour amortir la descente, le Directeur le prit de vitesse et s'en chargea lui-même. Severus dut donc assister, impuissant, à la chute de son protégé. Fort heureusement, la pluie battante avait détrempé le sol et rendit le choc moins rude. Il ne pouvait rien faire, rien dire, et pourtant, il n'avait qu'une idée en tête : aller examiner Harry lui-même pour savoir ce qu'il avait.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Severus ne savait pas quoi faire. Il était hagard, choqué par ce qu'il venait de voir et impossible pour lui de trouver quelque chose d'utile à faire qui ne risquerait pas de le compromettre. Finalement, il entendit dans le lointain le coup de sifflet de Mme Bibine annonçant la fin du match et la victoire, sur le fil, de Poufsouffle. Diggory était parvenu à se saisir du vif d'or et personne ne s'en était rendu compte dans la confusion qui régnait. La victoire était régulière, aucune faute n'ayant été commise par l'équipe pour parvenir à ce résultat.

Entretemps, Albus était enfin parvenu jusqu'au terrain et d'un Patronus, avait chassé les intrus. Il métamorphosa une brindille en brancard de fortune et fit léviter le garçon en dehors de l'enceinte. Severus savait que Mrs Pomfresh n'assistait jamais aux matchs pour pouvoir être immédiatement opérationnelle en cas d'accident. Même s'il ne l'appréciait pas beaucoup, il la remercia silencieusement pour cette prudence.

Naturellement, il dut attendre que les autres professeurs commencent à rentrer au château pour s'en aller lui-même. Toute l'attention générale était portée sur l'incident qui venait d'avoir lieu sous leurs yeux, alors bien peu se préoccuperait d'un comportement étrange de sa part, mais il n'était jamais assez discret. Severus savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se rendre à l'infirmerie pour avoir des nouvelles et qu'il lui faudrait attendre les rumeurs pour avoir une idée plus précise de ce qu'avait Harry. Il était évident que personne ne prendrait la peine de lui donner la moindre information.

Il lui fallut attendre la nuit pour pouvoir se fondre dans l'ombre et rejoindre l'infirmerie discrètement. Son expérience d'espion lui était pour une fois fort utile et il parvint à y entrer sans déclencher la moindre alarme. Il secoua discrètement l'épaule du garçon, en espérant silencieusement qu'il ne se croirait pas attaqué.

"Que… Quoi ?

\- Chut, taisez-vous !

\- Professeur Snape ? Que faites-vous ici ?

\- Je suis venu vous voir, espèce de cornichon. Je voulais savoir si vous étiez blessé, mais personne ne semble avoir envie de me le dire.

\- Mrs Pomfresh dit que je dois rester en observation pour la nuit parce que j'ai eu une fracture du crâne. J'ai encore un peu mal à la tête, mais je pense que ça va aller mieux demain.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi avez-vous lâché votre balai ?

\- Vous les avez vu aussi, non ? Des détraqueurs sont entrés sur le terrain, et j'ai glissé. Cette femme qui hurle quand ils sont à proximité est tellement effrayante que… j'ai perdu le contrôle.

\- Une femme qui hurle ?

\- Oui, elle supplie, mais je ne sais pas qui c'est. Je voudrais la sauver, mais je suis paralysé par ce froid.

\- Oubliez cela, vous ne pouvez pas la sauver. Vous ne pouvez rien faire pour elle."

Un regard assassin fit taire Harry alors qu'il tentait de protester en élevant la voix par mégarde. Severus aperçut alors quelques brindilles et morceaux de bois posés sur le lit d'à côté.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda-t-il distraitement, mais le gamin se mit à fondre en larmes à peine la question eut elle été posée. Severus releva la tête pour comprendre les raisons d'une telle détresse.

"Ce sont… les restes de mon Nimbus. Quand je… suis tombé, il est parti…vers le Saule cogneur…et…" hoqueta-t-il laborieusement. Severus n'avait pas besoin d'un dessin pour imaginer ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite. La réaction disproportionnée d'Harry, en revanche, le laissait désemparé.

"Allons, ce n'est qu'un balai, il est inutile de se mettre dans des états pareils. Vous pourrez en avoir un autre, et l'école pourra vous en prêter un de remplacement si c'est nécessaire.

\- Oui, mais… vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. Je l'avais depuis mon premier match, il…

\- Severus ? Par Circé, que faites-vous ici ?"

Poppy Pomfresh venait d'entrer dans l'infirmerie, attirée par le bruit des pleurs d'Harry, et le fixait maintenant d'un regard accusateur.

"Je… suis venu m'assurer que Mr Potter n'avait pas de séquelles suite à l'attaque des Détraqueurs.

\- En plein milieu de la nuit ? Et dans ma propre infirmerie ?

\- En effet, je patrouillais dans le couloir quand j'ai entendu du bruit. Vous êtes enfin arrivée, je vais donc pouvoir m'éclipser. Heureusement qu'il n'avait rien d'urgent, votre Survivant n'aurait pas supporté de ne pas être le centre de l'attention générale plus de quelques minutes."

Après un regard glacial vers Harry, Il quitta l'infirmerie dans l'une de ses envolées de robes légendaire, laissant Mrs Pomfresh parfaitement scandalisée. Ce qu'il venait de sous-entendre l'avait outrée et c'est en grommelant qu'elle s'assura qu'Harry allait bien. Elle tapota distraitement son oreiller et lui lança un sort de diagnostic sans porter la moindre attention aux résultats. Harry avait beau savoir ce qu'il s'était réellement passé, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de comprendre la réaction de l'infirmière.

* * *

_Et voilà, ce chapitre est terminé, j'espère qu'il vous a plu._

_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, et je vous donne rendez-vous dès demain (bande de petits chanceux !), **7 Novembre**, pour la suite directe de ce chapitre._

_Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici :)_


	6. 7 Novembre

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Comme promis, voici la suite du Temps de quelques retenues._

_Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à suivre les aventures un peu remaniées d'Harry et Severus, c'est un vrai plaisir de voir l'accueil que vous faites à cette fic. Merci donc à adenoide, Guest, Jazzy02Girl, brigitte26, stormtrooper2, Elwenn Snape, Ch0c0frog, QuestKey et Zeugma412 ! Bienvenue aux nouveaux/elles._

_Vos idées concernant la suite sont intéressantes, mais j'espère quand même pouvoir vous surprendre ;)_

_Pour réponde à Guest : Severus doit cacher ses liens avec Harry car il doit malgré tout préserver sa couverture en cas de retour de Voldemort. Et Albus serait bien trop heureux d'apprendre ça et de l'utiliser à son avantage..._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**7 novembre**

Le lendemain matin, alors qu'il s'asseyait dans la Grande Salle pour entamer son petit déjeuner, Severus fut interpellé par le Directeur en personne.

"Severus, pouvez-vous passer me voir dans mon bureau dans la matinée ? Je dois vous parler de choses importantes.

\- De quoi s'agit-il, monsieur ? Demanda Severus en se tendant imperceptiblement.

\- Rien de trop grave, rassurez-vous. Il est seulement question d'organisation.

\- Bien, je viendrai après le petit déjeuner, alors."

Il n'adressa pas le moindre mot à ses collègues car, même s'il ne le montrait pas, la convocation du Directeur ne le laissait pas serein. Qui savait ce que cette idiote de Pomfresh avait bien pu lui raconter sur leur altercation de la nuit ? Et malgré les assurances du Directeur, il n'était pas certain de s'en sortir facilement. Le moment approchait où il devrait donner des explications, et chaque jour qui passait rendrait ce moment plus difficile.

Finalement, il se rendit devant la gargouille Directoriale à l'heure dite et celle-ci lui laissa obligeamment le passage. Le Directeur était donc déjà arrivé et l'attendait manifestement. Après avoir refusé la traditionnelle tasse de thé et le bonbon au citron, Severus s'assit sur le bout de la chaise qui faisait face à l'imposant bureau. Il avait le souffle court, tandis que le Directeur commençait à parler. Comme à son habitude, il évoqua tout un tas de sujets inintéressants avant d'aborder la véritable raison de sa présence.

"Mon cher, ce qu'il s'est passé hier est grave, vous le savez." Au silence que Severus lui opposa, il précisa alors. "L'entrée des Détraqueurs sur le terrain de Quidditch est une infraction à l'accord passé avec le ministère. Je savais qu'ils n'étaient pas fiables, mais je n'ai pas eu le choix.

\- Oui, vous avez raison.

\- Le jeune Potter n'a été que blessé, mais qui sait ce qui aurait pu arriver. C'est la deuxième fois qu'il subit de plein fouet l'effet des détraqueurs et il semble y être particulièrement sensible. Au vu de son histoire, ce n'est guère étonnant.

\- Si vous le dites.

\- J'en suis donc parvenu à la conclusion qu'il fallait l'aider à se protéger.

\- Comment souhaitez-vous procéder ?

\- En lui enseignant le sortilège du Patronus.

\- Comment ? Mais c'est un sort abordé pendant le septième année. Il est bien trop jeune pour cela, il n'y parviendra jamais.

\- Je suis certain qu'avec un peu d'entrainement, il réussira.

\- Hum… Et pourquoi m'en parlez-vous ? J'imagine que ces cours particuliers seront assurés par son professeur de Défense ?

\- J'ai longuement hésité, et je pense qu'il est préférable que ce soit vous. Remus a, comme vous le savez, certains empêchements qui risquent de compromettre l'apprentissage d'Harry. Non, je pense qu'il est préférable que ce soit vous qui vous chargiez de ces cours.

\- Moi ? En plus des remplacements de Lupin pendant les périodes de pleine lune ? Vous souvenez-vous que je ne suis qu'un humain et que je ne peux faire qu'un nombre limité de choses pendant la journée ? Je ne peux pas être à plusieurs endroits en même temps, ce que vous me demandez est de trop.

\- Allons Severus ! Vous ne pouvez pas refuser ainsi. La protection d'Harry est fondamentale, vous avez promis, vous vous en rappelez ?

\- Oui, parfaitement, je vous remercie. Mais ce n'est pas seulement un problème de volonté, mais bien de réalisme. Je ne peux pas, je n'ai pas le temps. A moins que vous ne me releviez de certaines tâches.

\- Par exemple ?

\- La surveillance des retenues que je distribue. Rusard peut parfaitement s'en charger. La présence obligatoire aux repas est aussi une perte de temps non négligeable. Oh! Et puis les surveillances nocturnes et celles des sorties à Pré-au-Lard.

\- C'est un odieux marchandage que vous me faites là, Severus, mais je n'ai pas le choix. J'aimerais en contrepartie que vous assuriez l'arbitrage des prochains matchs de Gryffondor. Il est préférable que quelqu'un puisse rester à proximité des joueurs."

En levant les yeux au ciel, Severus finit par accepter. Il avait fait un coup double dans cette affaire, et il n'en était pas peu fier. Maintenant, il pourrait voir Harry sans éveiller de soupçons et s'était débarrassé de toutes les tâches les plus ennuyeuses qu'il assumait habituellement. Minerva allait sûrement détester cette idée, et cela le réjouissait encore un peu plus.

Dans le fond, il était d'accord avec le Directeur et enseigner le sortilège du Patronus était une bonne idée, mais il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Demander poliment à un détraqueurs de venir pour entrainer le gamin était une idée sûrement vouée à l'échec. Il devait trouver une autre solution.

Le premier cours étant fixé pour la fin de la semaine suivante, il lui restait à peine une dizaine de jours pour trouver une idée.

* * *

_Et voilà, ce chapitre est terminé, j'espère qu'il vous a plu !_

_La suite paraîtra bientôt, le **17 Novembre.** _

_A bientôt !_


	7. 17 Novembre

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Comme promis, voici la suite du "Temps de quelques retenues"._

_Comme vous l'aviez deviné, il s'agit du premier cours sur les patronus, j'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_Merci du fond du coeur à Pakalos, petitLutin22 (bienvenue), Jazzy02Girl, Destrange, Guest, Elwenn Snape, Zeugma412, Ch0c0frog, stormtrooper2 et Brigitte26 ! J'adore lire vos retours, ils me sont tellement utiles pour écrire la suite de cette fic !_

_Maintenant, place à la lecture !_

* * *

**17 novembre**

La journée de Severus fut l'une des pires qu'il ait eu à passer à Poudlard ! Jamais il n'avait eu à faire face à tant d'insolence de la part de ses élèves. Les chuchotements dans son dos, qui étaient légion en temps normal, ce jour-là avaient redoublé. Il allait dire deux mots à Lupin, et plus vite que ça !

Il marchait dans les couloirs, sa cape volant derrière lui et il lançait des regards assassins à tous ceux qui ne s'écartaient pas suffisamment vite de son chemin. Arrivé dans le bureau de son collègue, il entra sans quasiment s'être annoncé :

"Lupin, es-tu là ?

\- Severus ? Que se passe-t-il ? Répondit le professeur de Défense, heureusement seul.

\- Ce qu'il se passe ? Voyons, tu le sais très bien puisque tu en es la cause !

\- Voyons, ce n'est pas la peine de te mettre dans des états pareils, tu as l'écume au bord des lèvres.

\- Ne joue pas avec moi, Lupin, tu as beaucoup trop à perdre. Grogna Severus d'un air mauvais.

\- Allons, ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie et…

\- Une plaisanterie ? Le même genre de plaisanteries que les Maraudeurs ? Tu as ouvertement demandé à tes élèves de se moquer de moi, tu m'as mis dans une position ridicule et ce n'est qu'une plaisanterie ? Jamais je n'ai eu autant de mal à tenir mes classes.

\- Ca ne devait pas sortir de la salle mais tu ferais bien de te demander pourquoi tu dois faire preuve d'une telle autorité pour les tenir, alors que moi je n'ai pas le moindre problème. Il s'agit peut-être de tes méthodes qui sont mauvaises.

\- Je ne te permets pas ! Je travaille ici depuis plus de dix ans, je sais ce que je fais, contrairement à toi ! Il ne s'agit que d'une petite vengeance mesquine, comme au bon vieux temps des maraudeurs. Et puis, étudier les épouvantards est totalement inconscient ! Connaitre les peurs les plus intimes des élèves pourrait être très dangereux pour eux. Que ferais-tu si l'un d'eux avait réellement un problème dans une telle situation ? J'imagine que tu as envisagé cette hypothèse ?

\- Bien sûr ! Je reste auprès d'eux pour prendre le relai en cas de problème. Ca été le cas avec Harry Potter qui n'a pas pu faire face au détraqueur, donc je l'ai dispensé de l'exercice. Tu vois, je sais réagir en cas de problème. Et puis, il s'agit du programme établie par le ministère, je ne peux rien y faire.

\- Et tu es un bon petit soldat discipliné ne remettant surtout pas en cause les ordres que tu as reçu. Tu es pitoyable Lupin, comme d'habitude. Tellement faible…

\- Si tu es venu ici seulement pour m'insulter, je pense que notre entretien est terminé. J'ai des choses plus importantes à faire alors je ne te retiens pas.

\- Tu me le paieras, Remus, je te le promets !"

Encore plus furieux qu'il ne l'était en entrant, Severus quitta la pièce dans une envolée de cape rageuse. Lupin ne payait rien pour attendre, foi de Serpentard. Il trouverait un moyen de lui faire ravaler cette petite plaisanterie, par Merlin !

Aveuglé par sa rage, en redescendant les escaliers qui devaient le mener jusqu'aux cachots, il heurta une Poufsouffle de troisième année qui ne s'était pas écartée suffisamment vite à son gout. Elle se vit affligée d'une punition et d'une suppression de cinquante points pour sa maison. C'était injuste, il le savait, mais elle s'était trouvée au mauvais endroit et au mauvais moment, voilà tout. Malheureusement, cela ne le calma pas et arrivé dans son bureau, il saisit une plume et commença à corriger quelques copies. Celles-ci s'avérèrent être désastreuses, comme d'habitude. Mais lentement une idée commença à faire son chemin dans son esprit en se remémorant la dispute avec Lupin.

Si les élèves de troisième année étudiaient les épouvantards et qu'Harry n'avait pas pu y faire face, cela signifiait que les effets de la créature étaient relativement similaires aux vrais détraqueurs. Jetant un rapide Tempus, il vérifia qu'il avait encore du temps avant l'ouverture de la Grande Salle et l'heure du diner. Fort heureusement, c'était le cas. Il saisit alors sa cape et sa baguette pour commencer à arpenter les couloirs vides du château.

Naturellement, les endroits les plus fréquentés étaient peu susceptibles d'abriter de telles créatures. Il se rendit alors vers certains couloirs désaffectés, dans lesquels personne n'avait plus mit les pieds depuis des années. La poussière étouffait le bruit de ses pas sur le sol et une forte odeur de renfermé régnait. Dans certaines salles, des statuts mises au rebut étaient recouvertes de grands draps blancs, leur donnant des silhouettes effrayantes. C'est au final dans le couloir du deuxième étage dans l'aile est qu'il trouva, après plusieurs dizaines de minutes de recherche, ce qu'il cherchait. Une immense armoire sculptée bougeait d'une façon suspecte et caractéristique. Il prit une profonde inspiration, sachant parfaitement ce qu'il trouverait s'il l'ouvrait.

Il était préférable de prendre l'armoire et de la déplacer directement, avec son contenu, jusqu'à la salle qu'il avait envisagé pour les entrainements.

"Fitzy !" Appela-t-il d'une voix forte.

"Oui, Maitre ?

\- Déplace cette armoire jusqu'à la salle qui se trouve en face de mon bureau dans les cachots. Fais attention de ne pas l'ouvrir, je ne veux pas que son contenu s'échappe."

L'elfe qui se tenait là avait l'air particulièrement terrorisé, à la fois par ce professeur qui effrayait tous ses congénères et par cette armoire qui bougeait très étrangement. Les elfes de Poudlard devaient obéir aux ordres directs des professeurs comme s'il s'agissait du directeur, mais cette demande était vraiment très étrange.

"Allez, dépêche-toi, je n'ai pas toute la journée !" Ajouta Snape d'une voix agacée.

D'un claquement de doigts, l'elfe et l'armoire disparurent simultanément, laissant le professeur dans un couloir désert et abandonné. Il tourna alors les talons pour repartir jusqu'aux cachots. Il devait vérifier quelques détails avant l'arrivée d'Harry, le soir.

Harry arriva à l'heure dite pour son premier cours particulier. Il était nerveux, se demandant ce qu'il allait devoir faire. Seul un mot de Severus Snape lui indiquait qu'il devait se présenter à son bureau et qu'il devait apporter sa baguette.

"Bonsoir Harry. Non, ne t'assois pas, nous ne restons pas ici."

Légèrement surpris, Harry se releva du siège où il s'apprêtait à prendre place et suivit son professeur dans une salle de classe vide, seulement meublée d'une immense armoire.

"Je ne pouvais pas être plus précis dans le mot que je t'ai envoyé concernant ce que nous allons faire.

\- Oui, je me demande ce que nous allons faire.

\- Le Directeur a décrété qu'il était important que tu saches te défendre contre les Détraqueurs. Ta chute de balai n'a pas eu de conséquences, mais qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver.

\- Pas de conséquences ? J'ai quand même eu une fracture du crâne. Protesta Harry en se massant la tête.

\- Si tu le dis. Mais tu n'es pas mort, ce qui reste le plus important. Maintenant, il ne faut pas qu'une telle situation se reproduise. Tu vas donc apprendre le sortilège du patronus.

\- Ce nom me dit quelque chose…" Commença Harry en cherchant dans sa mémoire. "Ah oui ! Je vous ai vu l'utiliser cet été pour envoyer un message au Directeur.

\- C'est exact, même si je t'avais dit qu'il ne s'agissait pas de sa vocation première. Il sert surtout à se protéger, c'est une sorte de bouclier contre le pouvoir négatif des Détraqueurs.

\- Oui, je veux l'apprendre ! Comment fait-on ?

\- Doucement, jeune homme . Si la théorie est relativement simple, la pratique est bien plus difficile."

Il se mit alors à lui décrire le mouvement de baguette et la formule du sortilège. Harry les maitrisa rapidement, trop curieux d'apprendre en quoi ce sortilège était particulier.

"Maintenant, il s'agit de la partie plus délicate. Comme je te l'ai dit, il s'agit d'un bouclier, mais que tu dois alimenter en permanence avec un souvenir heureux qui pourra contrer la négativité des Détraqueurs. Tu comprends ?

\- Non, pas vraiment.

\- Tu dois choisir le souvenir le plus heureux que tu as puis te laisser envahir par ce sentiment. Lorsque tu te sens prêt, tu n'as qu'à lancer le sort. S'il est suffisamment puissant, tu devrais voir une sorte de brume argentée."

Harry réfléchit quelques secondes puis fronça les sourcils en se concentrant sur ce souvenir. Au bout de quelques secondes, il tenta de lancer le sort, mais rien ne se passa lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux. Un air un peu déçu apparut sur son visage, n'échappant pas à son professeur.

"Ce n'est pas grave, personne ne peut réussir dès la première fois. Il faut te concentrer davantage. Quel souvenir as-tu choisi ?

\- Mon premier vol sur un balai."

Severus réprima un soupir. C'était bien le digne fils de James, il n'y avait pas de doute à avoir, bien qu'il tenta de toutes ses forces de l'oublier.

"Bien, nous verrons si c'est suffisant. Recommence."

Il mit cette fois-ci un peu plus de temps pour se concentrer, mais parvint à faire apparaitre un mince panache de brume argentée. Il se tourna vers Severus avec une pointe de fierté.

"Bien, maintenant que tu as compris le principe, il va falloir te confronter à un Détraqueurs.

\- Quoi ? Mais ce n'est pas possible. Je ne peux pas me défendre avec cette petite fumée.

\- Non, mais tu vas te rendre compte de la puissance nécessaire pour te défendre.

-Mais, professeur ?

\- Oui ?

\- Lorsque je l'ai vue, elle avait une forme. Une biche, c'est ça ?

\- Oui." Répondit Severus. Harry posait exactement la question qu'il redoutait et il espérait secrètement que la brièveté de sa réponses le découragerait.

"Mais le mien devrait avoir une forme aussi, non ?

\- Les patronus corporels sont d'un niveau de magie plus avancée, mais oui, dans l'absolu tu devrais obtenir une forme.

\- C'est toujours une biche ?

\- Non, ça dépend de chaque sorcier.

\- Alors, ça pourrait être n'importe quoi ?

\- Jusqu'à présent, je n'ai entendu parler que d'animaux. Souvent, ils ont un rapport avec le sorcier. Ils le représentent d'une certaine manière.

\- Alors ce qui vous représente, c'est une biche ?

\- Manifestement.

\- Je n'aurais jamais pensé à cet animal pour vous. Répondit Harry distraitement.

\- Fais attention à ce que tu vas dire, je reste ton professeur.

\- Oui, excusez-moi." Mais malgré tout, Severus remarqua bien que le garçon continuait à réfléchir à la raison qui pouvait justifier un tel patronus. Il ignorait tout, et c'était parfait comme ça.

"Maintenant, concentre-toi, je vais ouvrir cette porte et tu feras face à un détraqueur."

Harry raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette pour affronter sa plus grande peur. Lorsque l'immonde créature émergea de l'armoire, Severus ressentit au plus profond de lui les effets dévastateurs du détraqueurs et vit qu'Harry n'arrivait pas à faire face. Il restait pétrifié face à la chose et ne tentait même pas de réagir. Voyant que l'exercice était voué à l'échec, Severus lança son propre Patronus pour forcer l'épouvantard à revenir dans sa cachette, qu'il verrouilla soigneusement.

Pendant ce temps-là, le garçon s'était assis par terre, secoué par ce qu'il venait de vivre.

"Ça va ?

\- Je… Je n'ai rien pu faire, c'était comme si jamais je ne pourrais être heureux. Et puis ces cris…

\- Ton soutenir n'est pas suffisamment heureux, il en faut un autre. Plus puissant.

\- Attendez, je réfléchis."

Finalement, il se releva et se replaça en position, un peu plus pâle qu'avant mais dans une attitude combative. Severus apprécia son courage de se confronter à nouveau à cette créature.

La fin de la soirée s'acheva par une succession d'essais suivit d'échecs plus ou moins violents. A quelques reprises, il vit un peu de brume émerger de la baguette, mais rien de suffisant pour repousser quoi que ce soit.

"Harry, le couvre-feu va bientôt sonner. Remonte dans ton dortoir te reposer. C'était une séance éprouvante, mais tu as montré des choses prometteuses.

\- Merci professeur. Et… Pour Ron et Hermione, est-ce que je peux leur en parler ? Je n'aime pas leur mentir à répétition.

\- Si tu le souhaites. Il s'agit d'une demande du Directeur alors il n'y a pas de secret à préserver.

\- Oh, merci professeur !

\- Bonne nuit Harry."

La sonnerie du couvre-feu retentit à cet instant, obligeant le plus jeune à s'éclipser rapidement et laissant Severus seul dans la pièce.

* * *

_Et voila, ce chapitre est terminé, j'espère qu'il vous a plu._

_Mon petit doigt me dit que le traitement que j'ai réservé à Lupin risque de surprendre un peu... Mais n'oubliez pas qu'on est dans le point de vue de Severus, qui est totalement différent de celui du Harry du canon :)_

_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. _

_pour la suite, je ne sais pas encore quand elle sera publiée. Un chapitre sortira le 18 décembre, mais j'hésite à en écrire un entre temps. On verra ce que l'inspiration me dictera. _

_A bientôt et merci d'avoir lu !_

_Edit du 6 juillet : Une petite explication s'impose, je sais que certain(e d'entre vous sont deçus de voir que cette fic est en pause. Mais normalement, ce n'est que ça : une pause. J'ai eu une panne d'inspiration, du mal à écrire et l'impression de ne pas me renouveler. Et comme le principe de cette fic était d'être publiée "en temps réel", je ne voulais pas me remettre à publier sept mois après. J'ai donc décidé de faire un vrai hiatus, et de reprendre la publication le 18 décembre 2020 et en attendant, je vais essayer de l'avancer pour ne plus être en flux tendu comme je l'étais. J'ai déjà une idée d'où je veux aller et comment cette fic se terminera alors je vus demande un peu de patience et de compréhension. Je sais à quel point c'est frustrant d'arriver au bout d'une fic et de voir qu'elle est inachevée, mais je demande de me faire confiance. Je reprendrai l'écriture et la publication quand le moment sera venu. _

_A bientôt_

_Lycoris_


End file.
